


Way Beyond My Reach

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, The Dark World Spoilers, post Thor 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's not about to complain when Loki interrupts a mission of hers but she can't help but wonder why he's had such a change in attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Beyond My Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning: if you haven't seen Thor The Dark World I do not recommend reading this! There are minor spoilers but I do not want to be held responsible for ruining the movie for anyone!   
> That being said, if you've seen the movie I hope you enjoy. Title comes from the song "Sort Of" by The Silversun Pickups

Loki slammed her up against the wall, his hands cupping either side of her face as his lips crashed hard against her soft, yielding ones, his own pleading for entrance to her mouth.  As her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him even closer to her, she granted it with the quietest of groans, fingers laced through his hair, heels digging into his back as he began to rut against her.

"God, Loki," she moaned as she pulled away from his lips to breathe. He took it in stride, trailing kisses down her jaw, throat, shoulder--wherever he could get to, really--sucking and biting the tender skin until it purpled and she trembled beneath him. "You act as though--."

"Hush. No words. Not now," he asked, voice quiet as he pulled away to look at her. His lips were swollen, eyes glazed and as he leaned back in to her once more their clothing disappeared. Not like Natasha was about to complain; he'd crashed a fancy dinner party she'd been infiltrating and only after she'd insisted on finishing the mission--in record time might she add--did she let him whisk her away. The dress was a hassle to get in to, and so to find it hung up already without any fuss was just an added bonus.

Loki filling her a second later was the icing on her proverbial good night cake.

She moaned as he pressed his hips flush against her, hardly giving her a chance to catch her breath before he was fucking her into the wall, practically through it if he moved her any harder.  She didn’t mind, really she didn’t, especially not when one of his hands moved to her clit and swirled that with his thumb, applying the perfect amount of pressure to get her to start screaming.  Her head bent over to bite down, hard, on his shoulder, elliciting a mix of a shout and moan from the god in front of her.  

“You feel so good, Natasha,” he moaned in her ear.  “I do not know where I’d be without you.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean?  And why was he telling her that now with his cock impaling her and making her shimmy in his hold to get him even closer?  Not that it wasn’t sweet but she just had other things on her mind, like how if he didn’t pick up the pace she was going to lose her mind.  

“Faster, Loki, please,” she begged, voice hitching as he pressed even harder on her clit and tipped his hips ever-so slightly.  Just the way she liked it.  The blunt head of his cock stroked her g-spot with every trust now, perfectly angled and timed so that in what felt like nothing she was tightening herself over him and coming, sucking hard on his throat to purple and bruise him as well.  Turnabout was more than fair play.  Unlike normal he came with her the first time around, spilling into her with a shout and adding a few bruises to her hips from where one of his hands had clenched around her.  She wasn’t about to complain, not sure she’d have the oxygen for it even if she could.  

“Geez, Loki,” she finally managed to get out as he carried her back over to the bed, still inside her, only to topple down atop her when he laid her down.  “You fuck like you just got a second lease on life.  You okay?”

His laughter in her ears was all she got as a response, followed shortly by a reminder that he was still hard inside her.  Alright, round two it was.  Questions, she supposed as he picked up another brutally hard rhythm, could always wait.  

 


End file.
